


Sunday Dinner

by vodkaalec



Series: I'll Give You Everything You Need [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 22:18:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3464114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vodkaalec/pseuds/vodkaalec
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bard takes Thranduil up on his offer for Sunday dinner</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunday Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so sorry for the wait on this! I just haven't been in the mood to write lately but now that I'm back at uni and writing helps me to kill time between lectures so hopefully I'll be updating more. Anyways, I hope you enjoy! :)

It had been a busy week for Bard and so he hadn't gotten around to answering Thranduil about Sunday dinner until Friday night. The conversation hadn't lasted long, Bard catching Thranduil just as he was on his way out. Thranduil had looked pleased that Bard would be joining him though.

_"Eight o'clock?"_

_"Works for me"_

Now it's late Sunday afternoon and Bard is standing in front of his tiny wardrobe, staring at his clothes with a frown. He knows that it's not supposed to be anything fancy, just a thank you, but Bard still wants to make a good impression with his neighbor. A neighbor that kissed him no less.

Bard has more or less been trying to forget that that happened. Not that it wasn't nice but he just doesn't know how Thranduil would react should Bard bring it up. Instead he just pushes it to the back of his mind.

Finally settling on an outfit that he thinks fits the bill of being both dressed up and casual - a loose white dress shirt and black jeans - Bard gets changed and then makes his way out to his kitchen.

On the bench sits a bottle of red wine which Bard is bringing with him over to Thranduil's. Bard's not sure if Thranduil even likes red wine but it was the first thing that came to mind when he was thinking of something to bring with him.

He still has time left to kill before he's expected across the hall so he settles down on the couch to read the newspaper.

By the time it's almost eight, seven fifty-seven to be exact, Bard's managed to work up a small amount of nerves. He reminds himself once again that this is just a thank you dinner between neighbors. Still, he can't deny that there's a part of him that maybe wouldn't mind being much more than just neighbors. Shaking his head in an attempt to clear it, Bard leaves his apartment and promptly knocks on the door opposite his.

It doesn't take Thranduil long to answer, pulling the door back and greeting Bard with a nod.

"Hey" Bard says, "I got you this".

He offers the bottle of wine to Thranduil who accepts it with a gentle thank you.

"Come in" Thranduil says, stepping back so Bard can enter his apartment.

Bard does so, taking a moment to take in his surroundings. Thranduil's apartment is decorated in warm, earthy tones with splashes of red here and there. A lot of his furniture is made out of wood with intricate patterns carved into them. Bard finds that he's pretty impressed. He thinks it suits Thranduil.

Speaking of his host, Bard turns to face him and allows himself a second to observe Thranduil.

He's wearing black pants, a white shirt alike to the one Bard's wearing, and a silver blazer. He looks great but that doesn't come as a surprise to Bard.

"Can I get you something to drink?" Thranduil asks, breaking Bard from his thoughts.

"Oh, uh, a glass of wine if you're opening that bottle" Bard replies, gesturing to his wine bottle that Thranduil is holding.

Thranduil nods and disappears into the kitchen and after a few minutes he returns with a glass of red wine which he passes to Bard.

"Dinner won't be far off" Thranduil informs him, "please make yourself comfortable".

He disappears once again, leaving Bard to settle down on Thranduil's couch, absentmindedly drumming his fingers against the arm rest. When Thranduil does call him for dinner, he's engrossed in a magazine that had been on Thranduil's coffee table.

He follows Thranduil to the small dining area off of the kitchen and settles himself into the seat opposite his host. The meal in front of him is roast chicken with carrots and what appears to be a pine-nut salad. It smells delicious and Bard tells Thranduil so. His words are met with a barely there smile and a nod that makes Bard smile warmly.

As they eat, they talk and it's the longest conversation that Bard has had with the other man. They talk about their jobs - Bard being a lecturer at the local university and Thranduil being a prominent event planner. They talk about whatever comes to mind, getting to know each other better and better as the conversation moves forward. Bard is glad to find that they're getting on well and that things aren't awkward.

"I am sorry" Thranduil suddenly says when there's a lull in the conversation and Bard looks at him in confusion.

"For what?" Bard asks, realizing what he means just as Thranduil answers.

"Monday night"

"You don't have to apologize, its fine" Bard tells him with a reassuring smile.

Thranduil looks uncomfortable and like he still really wants to apologize.

"Look" Bard says with a sigh, "what happened doesn't bother me. I mean we've all done things we regret when we're drunk".

He thinks he sees a flash of what might be disappointment cross Thranduil's face but it disappears before Bard can get a good look. He briefly entertains the thought of bringing up the kiss but then decides against it, figuring that Thranduil already seems uncomfortable enough.

Thranduil offers one last apology before steering the conversation in a different direction and the rest of the night is spent drinking wine and talking about anything that isn’t Monday night.

By the time Bard gets back to his own apartment, he finds that he is pleasantly tipsy and has managed to gain a brand new friend.


End file.
